Yasashii Kimochi
by rustyfeed
Summary: "The glimmer of hope in her clung to those words." Drabble. One Shot


It's been months of endless searching, with no reliable lead and with no pleasant results. Rachel heaved out a soft sigh as she decided to return to her castle to ponder about the information she managed to sought out about the disappearance of the certain sword, as well as the identity of its owner.

There was always nothing answered to her questions, and nothing peculiar comes out that helps her…

And yet, the glimmer of hope in her clung to those words.

"I have a dream… I dreamt of hugging someone tall. It was comforting and warm… I-I feel like he's a brother to me. My memory is foggy, but I remembered the color of his jacket. It was red… And the sword you'd sketched and described, it matched with what I saw when he turned his back against me. Um… I'm sorry, Miss Rachel. I wish I was more helpful…"

Noel lowered her head in an apologetic manner. It was all she could recall about the mysterious man that always appeared in her dreams. She explained to the vampire that there was always a voice that always apologized to her, how he was sorry for everything. She didn't get it at all, and after having a glimpse of his physique, it just made her more confused.

She glanced up to see Rachel giving her a pitied look, which made her relax. She honestly thought the vampire would be disappointed and wouldn't hang out with her anymore. Noel had enjoyed her company, especially since she was the one that helped her unlocked her true powers as they fought the greatest evil.

The two of them tried to connect the dots together when Nu choked out a unique reaction at the mention of her dream, as well as the sword Rachel sought. Nu had spoke something gibberish, but upon seeing the sketch of the sword, it was the first time she had shed any sign of emotion. She'd let the tears roll down her cheeks as she slowly reached out on the paper sketch, letting her fingers ran traces on the drawing.

It was a mystery to be solved; Nu's enigmatic reaction, the dream, and the sword's disappearance… They did their best to bear fruit but to no avail.

Noel didn't felt anything about her odd dream, and Rachel felt a tender sensation to her determination to find 'him', in which she was sure was the sword's owner.

These seemed to help her find a lead, but it was never enough. There was something lacking on their theories, and that was his actual identity. Who was him, and what was his relation to both Noel and Nu, and probably Lambda?

Rachel didn't disclose her warm feelings for the unknown man to Noel, not because she didn't trust her, but there was a strange memory she could recall as clear as day, but doesn't fit with what had transpired.

Upon finding Lambda, she'd lacked any sort of memory. Rachel decided to lend a helping hand as she had nothing else better to do to combat boredom, then shortly after, Noel took the initiative to help Lambda as well, as she was fixated on thinking that they were sisters. After helping Lambda, she had a small talk with Noel. It involved the three of the having a competition about finding 'him' first.

It never happened that way, but it wasn't a dream either. It was so surreal it _had_ happened, somehow…

Rachel stepped inside her bedroom then closed the door. Would she able to reunite with him one day? Would she still be patient enough to wait for his return? Would that actually happen?

Her rational mind said no, and yet…

"I should get some rest. The more I ponder about this, the more my brain will belong to the likes of a mongrel…"

Rachel made her way to the comforts of her bed, and as she was about to pull the covers over her body and close her eyes, she heard a distant voice…

The glimmer of hope has brightened as her warm feelings grew.

" _ **Sorry… and thanks…"**_

She knew it was _his_ voice. She knew.

A series of flashbacks replayed in her head. She felt anger towards him for being so foolish, so foolish to hold back against her, and she rolled down her shield to let her emotions take control as she caressed his cheek and told him to never give up and fight as a human being, even if he was ugly, pathetic and broken. Then she left, as she could do nothing to prevent the ending from repeating,

And then she felt disappointed when he left her alone in the bright room. It was the right thing to do, and was silly of her to even dabble on the thought of him saying goodbye to her. At least, that's what she thought…

Until he came back and took her by surprise. Her unfiltered emotions leaked out, and shortly after, they had a moment to let their feelings be known by the tightest of embrace before her vision went black and she couldn't recall what happened afterwards.

"What are these memories…? What do they imply…?" Rachel hated being unsure, but for the first time, she was glad she was questioning something _new_ , a possible lead…

She decided to forget resting in favor of searching for him again. Rachel's determination had significantly increased that she couldn't tell herself to stop and take a break.

The red jacket Noel mentioned, the sword she saw with her own eyes, and the voice that whispered in her ear…

"I will never stop looking for you." Rachel was set. She rose from her bed and glanced at the open window, the moon shining bright from the night sky.

For once, Rachel felt a pang of guilt when she summoned a portal to resume her search. Her servants were worried sick about her, but she ensured that she would be fine, and they should continue their duties.

She was always fine, but she wasn't completely fine until she find him.

Rachel took out the sketch, her own doodle of his sword, and gazed at it, "One day, we'll reunite. I'm sure of it."

She pocketed the paper then stepped inside the portal, leaving a trail of roses behind as it closed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Again, written out of whim. I always write my stuff out of whim. I wanted more RagChel nonsense and I was inspired after rewatching the farewell scene in CF, as well as listening to Jigoku Shoujo's soundtrack that I made as the title for this drabble. I have a lot of stuff I need to write down, and I'm going to remake my biggest hit with more expansion I couldn't do in the original. It's fairly obvious what I'm talking about, so just stay tuned. I'm planning to finish it before December rolls.


End file.
